Labyrinth
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Baekhyun sadar bahwa mencintai Chanyeol sama seperti memasuki sebuah labirin besar tidak berujung, dan saat ini Baekhyun sudah terjebak di dalamnya.


**Labyrinth **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Rate** : T

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Summary: **

Baekhyun sadar bahwa mencintai Chanyeol sama saja seperti memasuki sebuah labirin besar tidak berujung, dan saat ini Baekhyun sudah terjebak di dalamnya.

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_This is just a simple story that cross my mind after watching _**EXO**_** "Overdose" Teaser**__. XD _

_Hope you like it. _

.

.

.

_Enjoy_!

.

.

.

**Labyrinth **

Baekhyun terdiam menatap sosok seorang pria tinggi berambut kemerahan yang tengah sibuk bermesraan dengan seorang gadis. Sang pria terlihat tengah menyudutkan sang gadis di dinding dan menciumnya kasar, bahkan suara decakan dan desahan lirih sudah terdengar nyaring dari mereka.. Baekhyun tahu siapa pria itu, dia adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang CEO perusahaan tempat Baekhyun sekarang bekerja sebagai sekretaris dari pria itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol dan Sandara –gadis yang tengah berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol– untuk bermesraan di tempat umum seperti itu. Memang lantai ini hanya berisi ruang kerja Chanyeol dan meja kerja Baekhyun dan Sandara yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris sang CEO. Tapi tetap saja seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan hal tidak senonoh di tempat umum.

Dan seharusnya Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal semacam itu di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang notabene adalah pasangan hidupnya secara sah.

Ya,

Byun Baekhyun adalah istri dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk bubur gandum yang menjadi menu makan siangnya dengan lesu. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyendokkan makanan bertekstur encer itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya dia hanya ingin pulang dan bergelung dalam selimutnya yang hangat.

Sebenarnya dulu Baekhyun tidak seperti ini. Baekhyun adalah sosok yang ceria dan hangat, serta sangat cerewet. Tapi semuanya berubah sejak orangtua Baekhyun mengenalkan Chanyeol sebagai calon suami Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah terpesona dan langsung jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol sejak pandangan pertama. Namun sayangnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun yang membuatnya harus putus dengan kekasihnya. Karena itulah sejak pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol membangun sebuah dinding kasat mata yang menghalangi Baekhyun dan dirinya dan hal itu terus berlanjut hingga lima tahun pernikahan mereka.

Baekhyun benci kehidupannya saat ini. Dia merasa seperti sedang terjebak dalam labirin besar yang tidak berujung. Setiap hari yang dilakukannya hanyalah kegiatan monoton yang membosankan, dimulai dengan bangun dari tidurnya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol, membereskan rumah, kemudian dia akan berangkat bekerja. Semua kegiatan itu dilakukan Baekhyun dalam diam, Baekhyun sudah tahu Chanyeol tidak akan menanggapi kata-katanya dan itu membuat Baekhyun berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat pendiam.

Baekhyun melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, waktu istirahat siangnya sudah habis. Baekhyun menatap bubur gandumnya yang belum dia telan sedikitpun, Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan memutuskan untuk meneguk air mineral yang berada di mejanya.

Baekhyun selalu seperti ini, menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan melamun memikirkan masa lalu tanpa makan sama sekali. Bahkan Baekhyun mulai lupa kapan terakhir kalinya dia makan dengan benar sejak dirinya terjebak dalam labirin besar yang mengurungnya.

Baekhyun sadar, sangat sadar bahwa mencintai Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ada gunanya. Mencintai pria itu sama saja dengan memasuki labirin besar tak berujung. Sekali kau masuk ke dalam, kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar. Dan saat ini Baekhyun sudah terjebak di dalamnya, di dalam labirin yang mengurung dirinya dan seluruh jiwanya selama lima tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan, hari sudah beranjak malam dan tidak biasanya Baekhyun pulang selarut ini. Ini semua karena Sandara melimpahkan seluruh pekerjaannya pada Baekhyun. Sandara terlalu sibuk bersenang-senang dengan sang CEO sehingga pekerjaannya terbengkalai. Tentunya hal ini berimbas pada Baekhyun yang harus mengerjakan pekerjaan dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Suara berat seseorang mengejutkan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun mendongak dan dia melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dan celana katun santai berwarna abu-abu.

"A-aku.." Baekhyun berdehem pelan saat menyadari suaranya terdengar begitu serak dan kering, "Aku menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan. Maaf, aku pulang terlambat." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar wajah Baekhyun menghadap ke arahnya, "Pekerjaan apa? Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini di kantor sampai tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu tepat waktu?" kata Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun mundur selangkah untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menatap wajah Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat itu atau dia hanya akan membuat dirinya terjerumus ke dalam labirin lainnya yang lebih memusingkan.

"A-aku mengerjakan pekerjaan Sandara karena dia belum menyelesaikannya." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Sandara?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol berbalik dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja, Chanyeol mengutak-atik ponselnya sebentar sebelum menempelkannya di telinga.

"Pak Lee? Kau tahu Sandara yang sekarang menjadi sekretarisku?"

"…"

"Ya, aku ingin kau memecatnya mulai besok. Dan tolong carikan sekretaris baru untukku. Secepatnya."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-_ssi_, kenapa kau memecatnya? Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Dia tidak mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Alasan itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk memecat karyawan yang tidak kompeten seperti itu."

"_Tapi dia tidak mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik karena terlalu sibuk bersamamu!_" jerit Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Baekhyun ingin sekali marah pada Chanyeol. Marah pada pria itu karena selalu egois, bertindak seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain, dan yang paling parah adalah memerangkap Baekhyun dalam kehidupannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kamarnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan dia butuh istirahat sekarang.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menaiki tangga dengan perlahan. "Ini perasaanku saja atau dia memang bertambah kurus?" gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah berada di sebuah _supermarket_ saat ini. Baekhyun terlihat tengah memilah-milah buah-buahan untuk persediannya di rumah. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah jeruk, namun gerakan tangan Baekhyun berhenti saat dia melihat pergelangan tangannya. Tangan Baekhyun terlihat begitu kurus hingga beberapa tonjolan tulang terlihat di tangannya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak ada gunanya menyesali hal yang sudah dipilihnya dulu. Baekhyun memegang prinsip tidak akan menikah lebih dari satu kali, karena itu Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menceraikan Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak peduli apabila Chanyeol akan menikah lagi dengan salah satu dari sekian teman kencannya saat ini.

"Baekhyun? Kau Baekhyun kan?"

Suara seseorang membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan dia melihat seorang pria bermata bulat tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Kyungsoo?" kata Baekhyun tidak yakin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum gembira dan melompat menerjang Baekhyun untuk memeluknya, "Oh Tuhan, aku sangat merindukanmu! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Iya, aku juga merindukanmu, Pororo."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, "Berhenti memanggilku Pororo, Bacon." Kyungsoo memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah, "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau kurus sekali."

Baekhyun menunduk memperhatikan tubuhnya, "Benarkah?"

"Iya, kau kurus sekali. Memangnya suamimu si CEO itu tidak memberimu makan dengan baik? Kau terlihat seperti kerangka berjalan, Baek. Dan apa-apaan lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu itu? Kau mau menyaingi Tao, huh? Kemana perginya seluruh koleksi _eyeliner_mu?"

"Kau tahu soal pernikahanku dan Chanyeol?" kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo berdecak pelan, "Tentu saja. Aku memang tidak bisa hadir ke pernikahanmu, tapi aku tahu kalau kau menikah lima tahun lalu." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "Ada apa, Baek? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan entah kenapa airmatanya menetes. Mungkin Baekhyun merasa begitu bahagia karena setelah lima tahun berlalu, akhirnya ada seseorang yang menanyakan kondisinya.

Kyungsoo panik karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis, "Astaga, Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ya.." gumam Kyungsoo sesaat setelah Baekhyun menceritakan kehidupannya selama lima tahun ini tanpa terkecuali.

Kyungsoo menyeruput kopinya pelan, kemudian dia menatap Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau tidak menceraikan dia?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa, Soo. Aku terlalu mencintainya."

"Tapi dia menyiksamu, Baek. _Well_, mungkin memang tidak secara fisik, tapi dia menyiksa jiwamu. Aku bahkan takjub melihat kau masih waras saat ini. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah gila."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Yah, aku beruntung karena aku masih bisa mempertahankan kewarasanku dalam labirin gila ini."

"Labirin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol membuatku merasa seperti masuk ke dalam labirin tak berujung dan saat ini aku sedang terjebak di dalamnya."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan sendu, teman lamanya semasa kuliah dulu sekarang benar-benar berubah. Kyungsoo mengenal Baekhyun sebagai pribadi yang ceria dan cerewet, tidak pasif dan pendiam seperti saat ini. Kehidupannya selama lima tahun belakangan ini pasti sangat sulit hingga bisa merubah Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Hei, Baekhyun." kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, "Hmm?"

"Kau mau mencoba saran dariku tidak?"

"Saran apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba menghilang dari kehidupan si Chanyeol itu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, menurutku sebaiknya kau pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol untuk sementara. Kau sangat butuh waktu untuk dirimu sendiri sekarang. Aku dan Jongin akan membantu menyembunyikanmu, dan selama kau pergi kita akan melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Kalau dia merasa kehilangan, itu artinya dia mencintaimu dan kau boleh kembali padanya. Tapi jika reaksinya biasa saja, kau harus berjanji padaku kalau kau akan menceraikan pria itu."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, "Apa aku harus melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Sekarang aku akan ke rumahmu dan membantu membereskan barang-barangmu. Untuk sementara aku akan menyembunyikanmu di apartemenku dan Jongin."

"Kyungsoo, apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada aku membiarkanmu mati perlahan seperti ini. Kau teman baikku, Baek. Aku tidak rela kau harus terjebak dalam labirin bodohmu bersama Park Chanyeol itu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya dan sedikit heran mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap. Biasanya di akhir pekan seperti ini Baekhyun pasti diam di rumah dan tidak pergi kemana-mana.

Chanyeol bergerak menyalakan lampu-lampu di rumahnya, "Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan dahinya saat dia tidak mendengar suara Baekhyun ataupun suara langkah kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergerak menaiki tangga menuju ke arah kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun pelan, "Baekhyun? Apa kau di dalam?" Chanyeol terdiam sebentar menunggu jawaban dari dalam kamar, namun karena Chanyeol tidak mendengar suara apapun, dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar, "Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun lebih lebar dan menyalakan lampunya. Namun dia tidak menemukan Baekhyun di dalamnya. Kamar Baekhyun rapi seperti biasanya dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun di sana.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kemana perginya dia?"

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling kamar Baekhyun, kamar Baekhyun selalu beraroma seperti _strawberry_, sama seperti pemilik kamarnya dan entah kenapa itu membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman. Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri kamar Baekhyun dan dia menemukan sebuah foto yang diletakkan Baekhyun di mejanya. Chanyeol mengambil foto itu, itu adalah foto pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat melihat senyum cerah Baekhyun di foto, Baekhyun terlihat begitu manis hari itu. Namun sayangnya rasa kesal Chanyeol pada Baekhyun menutupi segalanya. Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun di foto dengan jarinya, dia lupa kapan terakhir kalinya Baekhyun tersenyum seindah itu.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, kemudian dia meletakkan foto itu kembali ke tempatnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak menghilangnya Baekhyun dan sampai hari ini Chanyeol masih belum menemukan Baekhyun. Mulanya Chanyeol tidak peduli, tapi lama kelamaan dia merasa sedikit khawatir dan bingung.

Bagaimana kalau orangtuanya di luar negeri menanyakan Baekhyun? Baekhyun memang sudah tidak memiliki orangtua lagi karena keduanya sudah meninggal seminggu setelah Baekhyun menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar-mutar pena di tangannya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu tempat yang sekiranya dikunjungi Baekhyun. Selama lima tahun pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol tidak pernah berbicara secara normal dengan Baekhyun. Mereka hanya akan membicarakan pekerjaan mengingat Baekhyun adalah sekretaris Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tahu bahwa Baekhyun memberikan surat pengunduran dirinya dari perusahaan di hari yang sama dia menghilang. Chanyeol juga tidak mengenal teman-teman Baekhyun jadi dia tidak tahu kemana kiranya Baekhyun pergi.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, dia tidak mau meminta bantuan kepada orang lain karena dengan begitu mereka akan mengetahui status Baekhyun sebagai istri Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang merahasiakan status Baekhyun dari seluruh karyawannya dan juga rekan-rekan bisnisnya.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, namun gerakannya terhenti saat dia mendengar suara getaran ponselnya. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya.

"Ya?" sapa Chanyeol.

"Oppa_, apa kau masih mengingatku?" _

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara gadis yang asing di telinganya, dia memang tidak pernah serius memperhatikan belasan wanita yang menjadi teman kencannya, "Maaf, aku lupa. Ini siapa?"

"Oppa_ keterlaluan. Ini aku, Sulli. Apa _Oppa _sudah ingat?" _

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, dia yakin sekali bahwa wanita ini adalah salah satu teman _one night stand_nya, "Ah ya. Aku ingat. Ada perlu apa?"

"_Tidak ada. Aku hanya merindukan _Oppa_. Apa _Oppa _tidak merindukanku?" _

"Ya, aku merindukanmu." jawab Chanyeol asal.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara tawa wanita itu.

"_Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke _bar_ yang biasanya, _Oppa_?" _

"Baiklah." Jawab Chanyeol santai. Sudah lama dia tidak bermain-main dengan teman kencannya dan Chanyeol juga sedang sedikit stress akibat Baekhyun. Jadi dia rasa pergi bermain-main dengan wanita ini tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah berjalan perlahan menyusuri trotoar saat ini. Dia baru saja pulang dari berjalan-jalan, selama seminggu ini Baekhyun memang menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mencoba kembali menikmati hidupnya dengan memanjakan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun pergi jalan-jalan bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin, pergi berbelanja sepuasnya, dan kegiatan lainnya yang tidak pernah Baekhyun lakukan selama lima tahun terakhir.

Baekhyun bersenandung pelan sambil berjalan, namun senandungnya berhenti saat dia melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tengah merangkul seorang wanita berambut panjang.

Baekhyun terdiam melihatnya, akhirnya dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mencintainya, bahkan Baekhyun yakin pria itu tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun menghilang selama satu minggu. Baekhyun terus menatap sosok Chanyeol dan wanita itu yang terlihat begitu mesra.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam kemudian dia berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka dan berhenti di belakang Chanyeol, "Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol dan wanita itu berbalik, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa mata Chanyeol sedikit melebar karena melihat Baekhyun.

"Siapa dia, _Oppa_?" tanya wanita dalam rangkulan Chanyeol.

"Di-dia.." gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Aku bukan siapa-siapa, Nona. Aku hanya mantan sekretarisnya dulu."

Wanita itu menggangguk kecil, "Oh, begitu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada Chanyeol, "Tadi saya hanya ingin menyapa anda, Tuan Park. Saya senang melihat anda, anda dan wanita ini sangat cocok. Kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi."

Wanita itu terkikik pelan sambil tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, "Kalau begitu, saya rasa saya harus pergi. Selamat tinggal, Tuan Park." Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberhentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas dan segera masuk ke dalamnya.

Baekhyun mengusap airmata yang jatuh di wajahnya dengan kasar, "Kalau itu memang keinginanmu, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu Chanyeol. Aku akan keluar dari labirin memuakkan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Chanyeol sambil membawa sebuah surat cerai yang sudah ditandatangani olehnya. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu rumah itu, dan tak lama kemudian Chanyeol muncul di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Selamat siang, Chanyeol-_ssi_."

Chanyeol segera menggeser posisinya, "Masuklah."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan amplop yang dibawanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima amplop yang disodorkan Baekhyun, "Apa ini?"

"Itu surat cerai kita. Aku sudah menandatangani itu, kau hanya perlu membawanya ke pengadilan. Aku juga tidak memanggil pengacara karena itu hanya akan memperlambat proses. Aku yakin tak lama setelah kau mengajukan surat itu kita akan resmi bercerai."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol, "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Aku sudah terjebak di dalam kehidupanmu selama lima tahun, aku tahu kau pasti sangat muak dengan semua ini. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hidupku hanya untuk menunggumu menatapku dengan layak."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau bercerai darimu."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, "Jangan memperlambat proses, Chanyeol-_ssi_. Kalau kau tidak mau mengurus itu di pengadilan, cepat tandatangani surat itu dan berikan padaku. Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya di pengadilan."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak akan pernah mau menceraikanmu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menunduk memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol, tapi kemudian Baekhyun menyentakkan tangannya agar lepas dari tangan Chanyeol. "Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas, saat ini aku bukan lagi istrimu."

Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol-_ssi._"

Chanyeol bergegas mengejar Baekhyun dan menahan lengannya, "Tunggu, kumohon. Aku tahu aku brengsek, tapi aku minta maaf Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu, maaf karena aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis, "Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Chanyeol-_ssi_. Jadi, tolong lepaskan tanganmu. Taksiku menunggu."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Tunggu dulu, dengarkan aku." Chanyeol berusaha mengejar Baekhyun namun Baekhyun berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah taksi yang berada di depan rumah Chanyeol.

"Jalan, Pak." kata Baekhyun pada supir taksi itu. Supir taksi itu mengangguk dan taksi itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencoba mengejar taksi yang ditumpangi Baekhyun, namun taksi Baekhyun semakin lama semakin cepat hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan terduduk di jalan.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Sial!"

Baekhyun menatap ke depan sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, dia tidak akan menoleh ke belakang lagi. Baekhyun tahu dia tidak akan bisa menetapkan hatinya untuk pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol jika dirinya menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi. Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari labirin yang memerangkapnya selama ini.

Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin kembali masuk ke dalam labirin itu lagi.

Tidak akan pernah.

**The End**

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Oh, tolong jangan benci karakter Chanyeol, atau karakter wanita-wanita yang ada di _fic_ ini. Ini hanya fiksi, jangan dianggap serius.

.

.

.

_So, who's excited with _EXO_'s comeback? I'm super excited! _XD

_The teaser video is extremely awesome! I love all of them, they looks amazing as always. I'm so proud being a fan of them. _

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


End file.
